It Just Takes A Little Courage
by DevilGodRyukii
Summary: After one of doctor steins experiments, Maka and the gang find them in a completely different universe! And to make the situation all that much better, they find themselves surrounded by Titans in Wall Maria. Will they survive or will they be like the others? Edit: Orginally Posted On Wattpad. DevilGodRyukii


**Maka's Point Of View**

I groaned softly as I opened my green eyes. My eyes widened slightly as I noticed that I was no longer in office but instead I was on the cold ground. I quickly sat up and examined my surroundings. Around me there we're, what seemed to be old, brick made building that stood a couple meters above me. I gasped softly when I realized something. I was all alone. The others were nowhere to be seen. 'Oh no' I thought to myself before running around the corner only to be greeted by a giant flesh monster. I stood there in fear, just standing there watching it as it extended it out arm to grab me. I tightly closed my eyes. Without Soul here with me I was useless. Its hands was only a couple feet away. I was a couple feet away from death. I barely dodged the hand of that monster but I was thrown back into the wall of a nearby building. I groaned softly and looked up at the monster as it stared back down at me. My eyes widened as the monster swiped its hand down at me, once again I had barely dodged its attack but just like before I was thrown like a rag doll. I handed a couple meters away from the monster my back facing towards it as I landed on the ground in pain. I slowly sat back up and looked back at the monster. 'This was where I die' I thought to myself before closing my eyes again waiting for my death. But before any pain could come. I heard a deafening roar. I quickly opened my eyes and looked up. There in front of me. Stood a monster, but this one, it had saved me. It had destroy the monster, that most definitely would have killed me otherwise. But I don't even think it noticed me. It just started to run towards more monsters repeating the brutally bashes and kicks while I sat there in pure fear watching it all go down.

**Soul's Point Of View**

The cold stone floor I was laying on started to vibrate waking me up from my dreamless nightmare. Slowly I sat up, my red eyes looking around at my new surroundings. 'Where was I?' I thought to myself but that thought quickly left my mind as I saw a giant being running towards me at a terrifyingly quick pace waving it's arms, up and down as it ran towards me, like a child would. I quickly got up and tried to run but I knew, no matter how fast I ran, the monster would end up catching up. This was how i was going to die, how uncool. Death by a giant baby. I had managed to run a couple meters away from it, but it kept gaining of me, I could feel the ground vibrate once again with every step it took. Adrenaline ran through my blood as I made a mad dash in attempt to get away, I saw a building with an open door and quickly ran into it, closing the door behind me. I knew it wasn't going to open to door and just walk inside but I still closed it anyway. I sat there for a bit before I heard a loud thump. It sounded like something huge fell to the ground. Slowly I drew back the curtains of the window and there, laying on the ground (dead hopefully) was the being. The same being that was trying to kill me not even ten minutes ago. Slowly I opened the front door and walked out of the house. There standing on top of the being was a girl with long black hair and a red scarf around her neck. She looked so cool standing up there but that was the least of my worries. I currently had to worry about:

1) If everyone was okay

2) How we're going to meet up

and the last one

3) How were we all going to protect ourselves

These things were much more dangerous than anything we've ever fought.

I was lost in thought before the black hair girl brought me out of it when she picked me up and flew up to a building top where a group of people wearing the same thing all stood. I stared at them confused before turning back to where me and the girl just were. There was a being running down it at neck breaking speed. I watched it as it punched another one of its kind in the jaw, blood gushing from its face before falling dead. "A-A titan that's fighting another one?" One of the people stuttered out from behind me. We all watched it as continued to beat down any "Titans" in its way. The girl that had saved me earlier watched the "Titan" carefully before jumping up and sprinting off the side of the building, using her gripe thing to swing from building to building. The people behind me all screamed her name. 'Mikasa..' I thought to myself before seeing a blond hair girl with pigtails not the far away. I jumped off the building down to the ground, but my landing didn't go as smoothly as I had planned. The second my feet touched the ground I fell backwards my butt hitting the ground. "Tch, how uncool" I muttered to myself before quickly running towards Maka. I was about 3 meters away from Maka when I saw I giant shadow over me. I slowly turned around just in time to see the "titan" foot right above me. My life passed before my eyes as I heard Maka's scream in the far distance.

*Maka's Point Of View**

I screamed as I watched the monsters foot lower down on top of Souls body, squishing him like a bug, or so I thought. Right before the monster could completely come down of Soul, a girl with brown hair and light brown eyes managed to (barely) save Soul by using her gripe things to swing under the monsters foot swiping Soul right of his feet while a male with a buzz cut chopped the back on the monsters neck before jumping down at me and swiping me off my feet as well. He and the girl carried us both to the top of a building before gently setting us down. I quickly wrapped my arms tightly around Soul pulling up down onto the roof as I felt my knees grow weak. Soul tightly wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to me. I sighed before resting my head on his shoulder looking over at the ruins of what used to be a town. "Soul, do you think we'll ever get back home?" I whispered to him, I'm sure by this point we had realized we were anywhere near home. Soul just tighter his arms around me before whispering into my ear. "I don't know Maka, I don't know. But no matter what, I will protect you"

This was only the start for me and Soul, we were stuck in the world with no way out, who we were going to get ourselves out of this wasn't going to be an easy but that didn't mean we weren't going to try. Along with the other survivors, we were going to keep humanity going strong. We were fighting for just ourselves anymore but those in Death City and in this messed up world we've found ourselves stuck in.

It just took a bit of courage. -Maka


End file.
